


Evolve

by randompeeps



Category: Evolve (Video Game)
Genre: Hunters, Monsters, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randompeeps/pseuds/randompeeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first story I ever wrote, so please don't think bad about it. Technically, this is about a video game called, "Evolve." It's also free on steam but instead it's called "Evolve Stage 2." Anyhow, if you know what the game is about, this will be a LOT more easier to explain. There are four hunters, and five monsters. In the game, you could play as one of the four hunters vs only ONE of the monsters. But in this is gonna be different. It's all five monsters. And obviously there's gonna be more interaction instead of just telling you how they kill each other XD<br/>I don't want to spoil anything else so that's the gist :3<br/>Oh yeah btw if you wanna see how the monsters or hunters look like, you gotta search it up. Do something like "Evolve - (name)" Then it should appear X3 Thanks for reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There Are Humans?

"Wait... what?" Goliath gasped, hearing the news from Wraith. "There are humans? Roaming around in our land?"

 

"Yeah, that's what I just said." Wraith rolled her eyes, and looked over towards Kraken. "A little help here?" Kraken didn't say anything but walked over anyhow, even though he was too lazy to.

 

"There are humans roaming around in our land," Kraken repeated. "So what? We just kill them. Simple as that. And by we, I mean you guys. I just wanna sleep." And with that, Kraken collapsed and snored away.

 

"Okay..." Goliath muttered. "But I agree! Let's go rip them to shreds! I would love to see them burn!" Goliath roared happily. But his happiness quickly faded away when he saw the look on Wraith's face. "Oh please don't tell me —"

 

"We need to take them out quietly," Wraith ordered. "We don't want to act rash. Otherwise we'd be caught." Goliath glared at Wraith which made her nervous, but thankfully for her Goliath stopped.

 

"Who cares if we get caught?!" Goliath protested. "If they're dead, I don't think getting caught would even matter!"

 

"But Goliath —"

 

"SHUT UP, YOU BITCH!" Goliath yelled, and stormed away. He went inside one of the caves and took a nap. He fell asleep right away, but he was glowing intensely. The fire in his veins seemed to be boiling with anger. That definitely made Wraith more nervous, but she herself got angry too.

 

"He doesn't understand, Wraith." Gorgon walked over and put her hand on Wraith's shoulder. "You know the brutes like him! All they care about is fighting, and not much else. He just wants some action, and you don't give that to him. That's all." Gorgon put the most best smile she could on her face. But to humans, it would look like Gorgon just become the most bloodthirsty creature on Earth.

 

"I guess..." Wraith mumbled. She looked over at Behemoth, who kept staring at the rocks. He was sitting down with his back bent over and looked very tired, but intense at the same time. "Behemoth? Is something wrong?"

 

"The humans... they're approaching." Behemoth said darkly. He stood up, and hobbled over to Wraith and Gorgon. "We should move. But try not to wake Goliath, okay? We don't want him to sneak off and take them head on. That won't be good."

 

"For sure," Wraith giggled, and slithered over to Goliath. "But uh... I can't exactly carry him. He's way to heavy. Sorry but... can you carry him?"

 

At first Behemoth gave her the darkest stare he could manage, but in the end he limped over to Goliath, and started dragging him. "Wake up Kraken. I'm not gonna carry him too." Behemoth said, and Wraith did that immediately. Kraken woke up groggily, and looked at Goliath. Then he suddenly turned his head towards the direction that Behemoth once stared at. "Humans! Humans! They're coming closer!"

 

"Kraken, be quiet! We don't want to wake up Goliath. And we already know that." Wraith hissed.

 

"Oh... okay." Kraken started floating upwards, but Gorgon stabbed one of Kraken's tentacles and pulled him down.

 

"Do you wanna get caught?" Gorgon growled, while Kraken was suffering from the pain. "Let's get a move on already!"

 

And then the monsters moved away from their hiding spot, with Goliath snoring loudly.


	2. Let's Hunt!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I just wanna say this — every chapter there will be a switch. So you see how the first chapter it was the perspective of the monsters? Well in this chapter it's gonna be from the hunters. Then it will switch, then again and again. Just saying so you'll know. Thanks for reading! <3

There were four hunters on a huge aircraft. There were the pilots, and then the passengers. Only four seats for the passengers, but it was good enough for the hunters.

 

"This is scary!" Caira laughed while looking at the others. "We're gonna hunt monsters! The people who are already investigating below said they found tracks."

 

"You aren't the only one to receive the news, Caira." Markov replied. "But honestly, I can't wait to fight them! I am not afraid of death. If I do die, it'll be an honorable one."

 

"I'm not planning on dying," Cabot sighed. "I just wanna get the mission done. Hopefully there will be only one monster, though." He looked over at the other hunters. Each one had a different expression to his comment. Maggie was shocked, Markov got even happier, while Caira become even more nervous. "What?"

 

"There has never been more than one monster, Cabot." Maggie said softly. "Otherwise this mission would be suicide. We can barely even take on one monster. But even more than that? I doubt we'd win. In all honesty, of course."

 

"Hah!" Cabot sneered. "I can take on as many as you give me! Just gotta think of a plan and that's all you need. I got this mission covered. Apparently you guys don't." Cabot laid back on his chair and looked at the ceiling of the plane. He had a smile plastered on his face. And it was a very cocky one.

 

"You're getting arrogant," Maggie sighed. "You shouldn't be like that. You need to think of all possibilities."

 

"Just look on the bright side!" Markov smiled. "Then it will make you feel better! Like thinking of not dying!"

 

"Markov, you said you wouldn't mind if you died, because it will be honorable." Maggie mumbled. "But some people don't want to die. I don't want my friend to die."

 

"Are you talking about —" Cabot began but was interrupted.

 

"Yes, I'm talking about Trapjaw. I trust him more than this whole team." Maggie pet Trapjaw gently, and the alien-looking dog barked happily. "See how joyful he is? I don't want to ruin his life just by getting destroyed by a monster. I want to live on, so I can be with Trapjaw. Forever."

 

"Man, you really like that alien freak for a dog?" Cabot snorted. Maggie looked over at Cabot and walked up to him. Then she whistled, and Trapjaw immediately ran up to Cabot and started biting him.

 

"QUIT IT!" Cabot struggled away from the alien dog and stood up. Then he got out his Rail Cannon and aimed it at Trapjaw. "If you make that thing come any closer you're gonna lose that pet a lot more sooner than you think." Cabot glared at Maggie, and aimed the Rail Cannon even closer to Trapjaw's face. Fortunately Markov stepped in and snatched the Rail Cannon away from Cabot's hands.

 

"Do not fight," Markov scolded. "We are a team. If we act like this how in the world would we be able to fight the monster we are destined to encounter?" He slowly gave the Rail Cannon back to Cabot. At the last second Cabot grabbed the weapon out of Markov's hands, and told him to never do that again.

 

"You were about to fight, so I had to." Markov chuckled. "But if you do not fight I will never do that again — promise."

 

"You better not." Cabot glared, and looked over at Maggie. "And you and your stupid pet better keep away from me. Just do your job as a Trapper and locate the monster. That's all the help we need from your pet."

 

Maggie wanted to slaughter Cabot right then and there, but Markov's words held her back. "I think in the future you're going to regret those words, Cabot." She snickered, and looked at her pet. She continuously petted it gently, and Trapjaw kept barking in response.

 

"Such a good boy," Maggie cooed, and fed it some meat. Then she looked over at Caira, who hasn't said a word for quite a while. "Caira? What's wrong?"

 

"Well, now you two made me even more nervous about this mission!" Caira complained, and stood up from her chair. "Now that I know you two are enemies or something of that sort, we might not be such a good team! And we need teamwork to take down this monster! Not some stupid rivalry!"

 

"A very good point," Maggie smiled, and stood up herself. "I know that right now we won't make such a team, but we're going to put that behind us while we fight. I'm sure our rivalry isn't going to get in the way when our lives are at risk."

 

"But that's not the only thing," Caira murmured. "It's just that every other team that went after the monsters died! And so many died that we stopped going after the monsters for such a long time! I bet the monsters don't even remember encountering humans for their whole lives! So I bet they're gonna be extra vicious..."

 

"And that's what you call overreacting," Cabot sighed. "I just wanna get the money that we get if we manage to kill a monster, or capture it."

 

"What do you guys plan to do, though?" Caira asked. "Capture or kill?" She sat back down with a curious expression on her face. At the same time Trapjaw scooted towards Caira and began licking her leg. "Aw... so cute!"

 

Maggie blushed at someone saying that, then shook her head. "I'm not sure... but capturing is definitely going to be a lot harder since we'd have to hold back... so I think I'm planning on killing."

 

"Me too," Markov said courageously.

 

"I just wanna get the money, so either way is fine." Cabot rolled his eyes, and become startled at the voice of the pilots.

 

"We're here," said one of the pilots. "We arrived at our location for you guys to drop. The examiners already marked all the tracks for the monsters so it would be easier for you to find the monster. We also examined the whole area and made a map. Unfortunately no one found the monster yet, but I'm sure you guys will. And Trapjaw will be a lot of help."

 

Maggie looked over at Cabot a snickered at him. Cabot just rolled his eyes.

 

"I'm opening the hatch," said the other pilot and pressed a few buttons. The hatch right in front of them slowly opened, and they were told to jump down.

 

"Everyone ready?" Caira asked, and everyone shouted yes (especially Markov). And they all jumped down, ready for action.


	3. To The Humans, Obviously

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is HORRIBLE I KNOW THAT YOU DONT NEED TO TELL ME.  
> Couldn't think of anything anyway XD  
> Hope you enjoy tho :3

"Ugh..." Goliath slowly got up, and took a quick look around himself. He saw Wraith scolding Kraken about his sleeping problems and Gorgon was with Behemoth practicing her torture techniques on him. Behemoth sure looked annoyed as hell.

 

"Oh, you're awake!" Wraith slithered over towards Goliath and gave a devilish smile. "We are now far away from the humans. Out on the very corners of the land. Too bad this whole area is surrounded by this huge boulders that are impossible to climb." She glanced towards Kraken to see that he fell asleep again. "GET. UP." Kraken jolted upwards and gave a nervous chuckle.

 

"Sorry... I'm just tired." Kraken said.

 

"You always are!" Wraith growled. "And we need to be alert! Just in case the humans find us anyway!" Wraith turned back towards Goliath, and immediately regretted what she said.

 

"The humans are coming for us?" Goliath said, looking pretty surprised. "I thought they were just gonna build another one of their cities here. But they're here for us?"

 

"Yeah, you couldn't even figure that out?" Wraith rolled her eyes, and gave a deep sigh. "We didn't wake you because you would chase after them. But now I'll finally tell you that the humans are approaching. They don't know our location though. I'm sure they don't."

 

"But I'm sure you left tracks!" Goliath got up and began heating up. "Surely the humans will find us! So let's attack them first! Simple as that!"

 

Wraith took a deep breath, and looked over at Gorgon, who just shrugged. "Well..." Wraith said, looking back at Goliath, "We're stronger than the humans, so I'm sure we'll be fine."

 

"You think I'm worrying about my safety?" Goliath snickered. "Hah! Of course we're stronger than them! I just want to entertain myself." Goliath crept up a smile so nasty, it seemed like he wanted to slaughter all of humanity. "And I'm really bored... all these months, no, years, we've been doing nothing! For once there is some sort of entertainment. I'm really excited to meet them. And now that I think about it... they came for us before, haven't they? But for such a long time, they seemed to forget about us. I'm glad they're back!"

 

Goliath looked extremely happy and stomped all over the place. Everyone was very surprised, but not Wraith. She knew Goliath was just a bloodthirsty killer. But she herself was like that too, except she liked stealth better.

 

"I'm not much of a fighter," Gorgon admitted, "but do you guys mind leaving the hunters alive? I mean, you can rip of all their limps if you want, but just leave them alive long enough for me to torture them. I've been quite bored myself."

 

"Gorgon!" Wraith hissed. "We just want to live far away from humans, not torture them for entertainment!"

 

"You never look at things from our perspective!" Goliath grumbled. "That's what I hate about you. Because you don't see how I see things. That's exactly why we don't agree on things."

 

"I'll admit," Gorgon confessed, "but I have to agree with Goliath on this one. Sorry. But Goliath, you also are too rash. We need to be more... secretive. That's all we ask from you." Gorgon seemed done with this argument and walked over to Kraken.

 

"I'm leaving." Goliath muttered, and stomped over to the north. "Bye, bye, folks."

 

"Wha... Goliath! Where are you going?!" Wraith slithered up to Goliath and tried to grab him, but wasn't strong enough. Goliath easily whacked her claws away, and whispered, "To the humans, obviously." And he leaped over the trees and rocks, and was gone from sight.


	4. Monster Tracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just in case you guys are confused....  
> The teams that have encountered monsters before have seen different monsters. Maybe sometimes teams would see the same one, but usually they were different. (But really there are only five monsters). Not one team has ever seen more than one monster. But they have seen all the monsters, separately. The people who made this organization placed a small camera onto each and every one of the team's armor/clothing so they could see which monster they faced. They've only seen five-- Gorgon, Goliath, Behemoth, Wraith, and Kraken. Those are the names that the people gave them. The monsters found out that the hunters named them this (more like only Wraith found out and decided to use these names) and called each other these. So they confirm which monster is which by saying these names. And also before you can actually form a team the "students" have to learn each and every monster's strength and weaknesses.  
> So yeah just saying just in case :3 Oh yeah one more thing but the hunters can't understand the monsters even though for you guys I write their "language" in English. But to the hunters it just sounds like roars and gibberish. But the monsters for sure understand the hunters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized how brutal the ending is XD  
> But if you don't like that kind of stuff you should stop reading this right now cuz it's gonna happen a lot... X3

"Are you kidding me?!" Cabot cried, stomping around, looking frustrated. The four hunters were still at the exact same spot of where they landed when the pilots released them. Apparently Trapjaw lost his mind and ran off.

 

"Still... it's strange." Maggie put her fingers on her chin. "Trapjaw only reacts like that when there's a lot of danger. So maybe there is another threat besides the monster? Wonder what it is..."

 

"I can't believe your dog just ran off like that!" Cabot shouted. "Some friend it is! It just ditched us!" 

 

Maggie looked at Cabot with her brown eyes showing hatred. "Don't you dare call Trapjaw an it." Cabot got the shivers. 

 

"Um... maybe we should follow the tracks?" Caira suggested. "The pilot said that they listed the tracks or something so we already know where it is..." Caira nervously twirled her fingers and looked at everyone to see how they thought of her suggestion. Maggie and Markov both smiled and did just that, while Cabot remained unimpressed.

 

"I can't believe I'm on this idiotic team," Cabot growled. "I should have been placed in better! I'm definitely not working with you idiots! Markov is some crazy madman who doesn't mind getting killed, Maggie is some weird girl who's attached to an alien freak, and Caira is some nervous girl who isn't even fit for this job! Come on, you're our medic! Surely the monster will attack you the most! If it's even smart enough."

 

"Hopefully it isn't smart enough." Caira mumbled.

 

"I'll just follow the tracks myself," Cabot spat, and took off. He ran deep into the forest, and left everyone else behind. 

 

"He didn't even bother to look at the tracks," Maggie rolled her eyes. "Dumbass." 

 

"A very stubborn warrior," Markov said, looking high and mighty. "Those are common. Way to arrogant, and try to act powerful, but they are afraid of death! How could they be afraid of such a thing?"

 

"Um, Mister, I'm sure you have a problem if you're not afraid of death." Caira pointed out.

 

"Hahahaha!" Markov laughed his head off. "Very good point, m'lady! But we should get started on finding this beast. I hope it's very strong." 

 

"I don't hope the same..." Caira murmured and looked at Maggie. "Can't you call Trapjaw back?"

 

"Sure, but I don't think he'll hear or listen. Hopefully he does..." Maggie said uneasily, and whistled a few times. To her surprise, Trapjaw actually came. "Trapjaw!" Maggie cried happily and ran to him. She gave him a nice, big, hug. The alien kept licking Maggie's face, but then backed away. "Trapjaw? What's wrong?"

 

Maggie's pet seemed to tell her to approach, or in other words, follow him. Then Trapjaw looked at the other two, and gave the same kind of signal.

 

"He wants us to follow." Maggie explained, and went up to the Trapjaw. Immediately, the alien ran into the forest, with the three hunters following him. Every once in a while Trapjaw would stop and wait patiently for the hunters to catch up. And when they did, the alien continued to run towards wherever he was leading them. At last, they finally arrived at their location. The hunters seemed very confused, but when they looked at the ground, they understood.

 

"Tracks! Really big ones!" Caira said happily. "Ooh! I got an idea! You know how the pilot said they already wrote down the tracks for us to use? If these tracks aren't on it, then it means that they're new! So we'd be following the monster a lot more quickly!" She quickly pulled out a gadget and took a picture of the tracks. Inside the gadget, there was already data that was collected all throughout the land, scanning for tracks. If these tracks were unfamiliar, that means they are new. If they were familiar, it means they aren't recent. Simple as that. 

 

"What does it say?" Maggie asked, and walked closer to Caira. But she got creeped out when she saw the expression on Caira's face. It was happy as hell.

 

"Caira...?" Maggie stammered nervously, and backed a few steps away. 

  
"Oh-- sorry! I didn't mean to startle you. I just got so excited!" Caira apologized. "Apparently these tracks are new. So we're heading the right direction! Trapjaw, you adorable little thing! Thank you so much! Please, continue to lead us towards the monster!" Trapjaw barked merrily in response and did exactly as he was told. He ran off, and the hunters continued following him. 

 

After chasing Trapjaw for a while, they began to grow tired. They still haven't even seen Cabot yet, so he was probably on the other side of the entire forest/land. But Maggie was relieved that they wouldn't get to see him. "He isn't gonna be of any use," Maggie said.

 

"But he's still a member of the team," Markov insisted. "We must have all members of the team! Otherwise he'd be considered a coward." 

 

"Why's that?" Caria asked. 

 

"Because he wouldn't be facing the monster!" Markov said. "But he'd still earn the money, correct? Even if he didn't participate. So he is a coward."

 

"Wait..." Maggie said, growing intense. "Markov... you... y-you're right! No wonder Cabot just left us like that! That was his plan all along! He wanted to just earn the money! That's what he kept talking about! Markov... I'm so glad you mentioned this. Now we know his true intentions. I can't believe I didn't expect this from him."

 

"Uh..." Markov looked over at Caira, and giving her the  _this isn't what I meant_ look. Caira nodded back and glanced over at Maggie, who seemed so happy to get rid of Cabot and blame him for something. 

 

"I can't wait to tell the boss!" Maggie said excitedly. "Can't wait to see Cabot's reaction when he finds out that we figured him out! But we should get back to the task at hand. I'm not so tired anymore. What about you, Trapjaw?" Maggie saw that Trapjaw was barking like crazy, so that probably meant he wasn't tired. 

 

"Good!" Maggie chuckled. "Let's go, guys. I'm sure we're closing in." 

 

Trapjaw barked again, seeming to want attention. The three hunters looked over at the alien to see what he was yapping about. Trapjaw just walked a few steps further from them, and it seemed like he was sniffing something. Curious, Maggie walked over to her pet to see what he found. It was a scale with a touch of immense fire on it. That shows a sign that the monster is the Goliath.

 

"Trapjaw!" Maggie said joyfully and rubbed the alien's belly. "What a good bud you are! Look at this! Guys, come over here! This means that the monster we're pursuing is the Goliath. You know, the brute of the monsters."

 

"Uh... isn't that the toughest one?" Caira asked, and her courage was slowly fading.

 

"Yeah, it is, actually." Maggie confirmed, and continued to pet Trapjaw. 

 

"I don't want to do this anymore..." Caira muttered.

 

"What?" Maggie said, looking completely astonished. "I mean, I know you're scared, but then why did you sign up for this if you already knew the dangers?"

 

"I did it for the money... but not for greed..." Caira explained. "It's because my parents are extremely poor... and I like science, so I wanted to test all these gadgets out... the ones they placed on me... so I thought, why not test it out on the monsters?"

 

"That's.... sad." Maggie shook her head. "But come on! I promise we won't die." 

  
The hunters followed Trapjaw and continued to see other evidence of the monster, the Goliath. But while they did that, there was something else going on with Cabot. It's surprising, but Maggie actually did find out Cabot's selfish plan. He was planning on saying to the boss (if the team managed to kill/capture monster) that he was examining one side of the forest to see if the monster was there. But if his teammates died, he would say that he was with his team the whole time and barely survived. Then he would make up random things about how strong the monster was and that his teammates were amazing and sacrificed themselves to save him. In fact, while Cabot was still on the other side of the whole forest, he was repeating the plan over and over. He repeated it so much that anyone could have memorized it. Even a monster.

 

Goliath was behind a thick crowd of trees and watching Cabot closely. He heard every word that came out of Cabot's mouth so he knew his plan exactly. 

 

"Hah..." Goliath whispered to himself. "Can't wait till his team finds out about this... but I should kill him already." 

 

Goliath smacked his lips together and got out of the huge crowd of trees, and stomped right behind him. Cabot heard this huge stomping, but dared not to look back. He was afraid of what he would find behind him. So he decided to ask.

 

"W-Who's... t-there?" Cabot stammered, keeping alert.

 

Goliath just smiled, showing all his bare teeth. Thankfully Cabot didn't turn around to see the hideous look. But even if Goliath replied, it isn't like Cabot can understand him anyway. But he didn't want to make any noise either, otherwise Wraith would be a lot more mad when he'd return. So all he did was just end Cabot in a very simple way. Goliath opened his mouth, and ate Cabot whole. 

 

 


	5. Yummy For My Tummy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol I can't wait till Wraith finds Goliath... who knows what she'll do to him XD  
> Probably hand him over to Gorgon so she can torture him to death :3  
> (Doubt that's gonna happen tho)  
> But for all the people who are actually reading my story... THANK YOU ;3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw when Goliath sees the circular power source, it means the Power Relay. In the game, when the monsters evolve and reach stage 3 (if you're curious about what I'm talking about search it up XD) they can destroy it and win. Another way to win is to kill the hunters.

Goliath chewed furiously on Cabot. Thankfully for him, Cabot didn't scream or make any sort of noise at all, so he didn't attract any attention. But man, Goliath was glad to finally eat a human. But of course he wouldn't tell Wraith about this. When they encounter the humans, Goliath plans on suggesting that maybe one of the four hunters just died from a wild animal in the forest. Hopefully Wraith didn't figure it all out, though.

 

When Goliath was finally finished, he looked at all the blood on him. It just made him more hungry. He wasn't in the mood to eat wild animals, since there were now humans roaming around. And his taste buds just love humans. It's his favorite meal. 

 

"Can't wait to eat more," Goliath licked his lips. "They're so yummy. Too bad there was only one human chilling by himself, though." 

 

He stood straight, and took a good look around. The monster couldn't hear anything, so he supposed that he was fine. Goliath thought about tracing down Cabot's tracks so he could find the other hunters, or at least their starting point. It was quite difficult from his size, but he managed. It took him right back to the center of the whole forest. But it seemed very unfamiliar to him. There was no area in the forest where it was just an open area with surrounding trees (except caves, because what kind of cave has trees in it). But then he realized why. Just ahead of him, Goliath could see that there was a huge, mechanical device. The monster assumed that the hunters would use it.

 

"I can't believe they cut down the trees to put a shit like this here," Goliath grumbled. He stomped over towards the device, and examined it. "What the fuck is it?" Then the monster began poking it. But soon he become frustrated. So he started breathing fire onto it, but nothing happened. It wasn't damaged in the least. And so Goliath began smashing it with his fists. It was dented, but not much else.

 

"I CAN"T DESTROY IT?" Goliath said, becoming outraged. He walked around the device, and saw that there was a huge, circular, power source. There was a glowing light inside. Goliath peered closely at it, then blinked.

 

"Do the humans use this stuff?" Goliath muttered, and continued walking around the entire device. "It's bigger than me... just a bit. Wait... if the hunters use this it's probably important! I should destroy it!" 

 

Goliath gripped the Power Relay and started pulling it into pieces. But the vital parts remained intact-- no matter how hard the monster tried he couldn't rip it off. 

 

"Tsk," the brute grumbled. "It's a toughy... time to use rocks!" Goliath ran over to a huge boulder, and slowly picked it up. "It'll create a lot of noise, but who cares! I bet this is really important anyway!" He clutched the rock in his hands, and tried to balance it on top of him. Slowly, he made his way towards the Power Relay, and threw the boulder in the exact center of the Power Relay. It shook, made some noise, but overall, there wasn't any damage. 

 

"WHAT?!" Goliath roared furiously. He banged and pounded the Power Relay, but no damage came to it. "Why. Isn't. It. Breaking?" The brute tried his best to remain calm, but he just had to take his anger out on something.

 

"The humans..." Goliath murmured, and walked over to the center of the forest, completely ignoring the Power Relay. "Where are the tracks?" The monster walked around aimlessly looking for them, but eventually found them. They were so small compared to Goliath-- it was unbelievable. Anyhow, slowly, Goliath followed the tracks, and saw that there were three pairs. That meant three humans (Goliath was smart enough to figure that out). A nasty smile crept up to Goliath, and he began following the tracks.  

 

* * *

 

"I can't believe Goliath just left like that!" Gorgon spat, and accidentally drooled a bit of acid that melted a sunflower underneath her. 

 

"Yeah, me too. And I'm worried. I think he's gonna take on the humans!" Wraith said anxiously. "We need to stop him right away! Kraken-- I know this is a risk, but do you mind just flying onto that stone hill right over there? Get a good look around. I want you to find Goliath for me."

 

"No thanks," Kraken mumbled.

 

"Why not?!"

 

"Because..." Kraken said groggily, "I don't feel like it. I'm tired." Kraken began curling up into a ball, and tried to sleep. He was unable to by the sound of Wraith's screeching and yelling. 

 

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE TIRED!" Wraith hissed. "I WANT YOU TO LOCATE GOLIATH.  _NOW_." 

 

Kraken stood up with his tentacles shaking a bit from how tired he was. But he decided to listen to Wraith anyhow, and flew upwards. He landed on a nearby stone hill, and took a good look around. Once he had a few glances, he swooped back down, and looked at Wraith with blank eyes. 

 

"Couldn't find him." Kraken stated. 

 

"I bet you didn't even try!" Wraith growled, then Kraken fell asleep. "And I can't believe you act like a slut! You seem to be wise, and yet this is how you act?!"

 

The Kraken didn't say anything in response, and kept his eyes closed. And he began snoring away. 

 

"Gorgon..." Wraith mumbled, "will you ever torture Kraken for me? And by torture, I don't mean spit acid on him. I mean make him run or do miles. Maybe flex out his tentacles. That'd definitely be torture to him." 

 

"Of course it would be to an asshole like him," Gorgon sighed, and raised her claws. She looked at them, and began to fantasize. "But no, torturing people like that isn't my style. I prefer what I like most."

 

"Then I'll make him run myself." Wraith sighed, and with her long, sharp claws she began to scratch at Kraken, but lightly. They were "friends," so she didn't really want to hurt them. And when she thought of that it reminded her of Goliath. 

 

 _I bet he doesn't think the same,_ Wraith thought, but her train of thoughts was interrupted by Kraken's waking. 

 

"Don't bug me!" Kraken groaned. "I just wanna sleep!" 

 

"You've slept enough, Kraken." Wraith scooped Kraken up, then tossed him over to a boulder in which he landed with a thud. 

 

"What are you doing?" Kraken glared at slowly got up. 

 

"I'm preventing you from sleeping," Wraith answered politely. "Every time you try to sleep, I'm going to pick you up and throw you onto a boulder." Wraith had a nasty greed plastered on her face and Kraken didn't like one bit of it. 

 

"Go bug someone else!" Kraken cried. "What about Behemoth? He's just a lazy guy who likes to hobble all over the place! Go bug him!"

 

"Hah! Lazy? He's so much more older than us and yet he's more active than you!" Wraith snickered.

 

Their argument went on and on and Gorgon tried to block out most of it. It was annoying as hell, so she walked over to Behemoth. He was humping over, and kept touching the walls of a cave.

 

"Behemoth? Are the humans drawing nearer?" Gorgon asked, bending down."

 

"No. They're heading farther. That's strange..." Behemoth said, then all of a sudden looked down. "I bet it's Goliath's tracks... when he leaped away? He definitely left some. It's bound to be him leading the humans away from us."

 

"Well, that's a good thing, isn't it?" Gorgon raised herself and smiled a bit. "it'll give us more time. And I'm sure Goliath will be fine-- he always is."

 

"That's exactly what I'm worried about." Behemoth said, and slowly got up himself. He walked in the middle of Wraith's and Kraken's arguing, and told them the news.

 

"That stupid Goliath!" Wraith snapped, and looked at the rock in which Goliath leaped above. "I swear, when I see him he's so fucken dead."

 

"We all wanted him dead for a while now," Gorgon scoffed. "But that ain't happening anytime soon. Hopefully he'll finish everything for us. I bet he already killed at least one of the humans."

 

"No-- no, he wouldn't." Wraith protested. "I'm sure he wouldn't act so rash after my orders. He wouldn't!"

 

"Doubt that," Kraken yawned, and glanced at both sides, then collapsed, snoring away. Right when he started to really fall asleep, Wraith shook him awake and tossed him onto a boulder.

 

"STOP!" Kraken screeched. 

 

"I'm pretty sure I told you that I would do that," Wraith laughed. "So that was your warning. Don't be surprised. But we don't have time for this-- we need to find Goliath. And since I'm sure you guys don't even feel like doing that, I'll go search for him myself! After all, my stealth far exceeds yours!" 

 

"Show-off." Gorgon muttered.

 

"I HEARD YOU!" Wraith hissed. "Whatever. I'll be heading out now. Don't you guys even dare to leave this location. At least notify me."

 

"And how are we supposed to do that when you're gone?" Kraken asked.

 

"You'll figure something out." Wraith said and used her claws to go over a few boulders, and with that, she left. 

 


	6. The Courage We're Searching For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's long and that I haven't updated for a while... :P  
> I don't find much motivation in this anyway... please comment if you want me to continue! And I'm pretty busy...  
> plz understand :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FIGHT IS GONNA BE THE NEXT CHAPTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Goliath keptstepping on the wildlife that passed by him. They irritated him greatly because of how small and fragile they are. He always wanted to face someone strong, so his life could be a bit more exciting.

 

"Where are the goddamn humans?" Goliath growled, and kept facing straight-down, looking at the tiny, measly, tracks. "I can't wait to crush their pathetic faces!" Goliath kept stomping forward, crushing everything and anything in his way. He got hungry after a while, so he grabbed the nearest wild animal he could and began snacking on it. "Yum..."

 

He dropped the dead body and headed forward, seeing that the friends of the wild creature he just ate were scampering away in fright.

 

"What losers," Goliath grumbled. "They didn't even bother to save him." He kept walking forward, until he heard a snap of twigs and branches. He stopped moving completely, and began sniffing the air. They smelled... strange. He hasn't smelled anything like them ever before. And that most likely meant that they were humans, since the scent felt quiet familiar to the other human he ate. Goliath gave a nasty smiled while revealing himself to the "humans." To his disappointment, there weren't any humans. He just went in a circle! He was now back at the center, and he could see that the hunters' footsteps have overlapped!

 

"What the fuck?" Goliath said in a confused tone, bending down and looking at the human tracks once more. They were now double. Twice the humans. "Are they going in circles too?" Goliath was too clueless to find out that the humans were following him, and he was following the humans. So it was a never-ending cycle. 

 

"Eh," Goliath shrugged. "Maybe more humans came." He continued stomping forward to whatever delicious meal awaits him.

 

* * *

 

 

"Where are you, Goliath?" Wraith hissed, clawing over boulders and looking left and right. She become frustrated and began summoning clones of herself, then kept sending them out to find Goliath. They could only be out for a limited amount of time, but at least she would cover more ground.

 

"I can't believe he just took off like this!" Wraith grumbled, and scanned around herself, but could see no more than wild animals, trees, or boulders. "He's so huge! How could he be so fucken lost?" 

 

Wraith searched the area she was in a little longer, then finally moved onto the next area, which was at the center. By the time she arrived there, Goliath was already gone, and he was repeating his steps all over again, around the forest (so were the hunters). 

 

"Hm?" Wraith mumbled, and saw that there was a huge device (the Power Relay that Goliath discovered earlier). "This seems like a human device... definitely wasn't here before." Wraith slithered up to it and saw the circular power source. "Probably important... thought they shouldn't keep it so exposed. She sharpened her claws and began scratching at the Power Relay, only to see that it did no good. 

 

"Dammit." Wraith said in defeat, looking around herself. Then she caught an eye of tracks. She scurried over there, and saw that there were a two monsters tracks that looked identical. She also saw the same for the hunters. Two different human tracks, except for three. And they were all identical. 

 

"Is that dumbass Goliath just circling around the whole god damn forest?" Wraith scoffed, and gave herself a facepalm. "What's that idiot doing? Oh, right, he's probably following the humans..." She moved to her left, and saw a pair of another human tracks. The only difference between this one and the other three human tracks was that this one didn't have a double (since Cabot didn't circle around like the other hunters).

 

"Hmm?" Wraith looked ahead of herself, and decided to follow the tracks. She was curious if the human has gone astray, somehow. She could feast upon it, thought Goliath would probably scold her for not letting him in on the fun. But she didn't care much, and continued following them. It led her to one of the corners of the forest, and she saw that the human tracks ended here. She also saw that there was blood splattered everywhere, along with Goliath's tracks.

 

"He ate him alive, huh?" Wraith assumed when she couldn't find the body anywhere. "He completely disobeyed my orders. But that was expected."

 

She exited that part of the area, and halted immediately. She could see three humans, following Goliath's tracks. She eyed them closely, but didn't make a move. Luckily they were in the forest where trees surrounded themselves, so she wouldn't get caught just as easily. Wraith immediately wished that the trees were thicker, since Wraith was quite big herself. She turned herself invisible, and to not drain her energy any further, she cast away all of her clones that were searching for Goliath. Just a bit, she leaned closer and tried to listen to the hunters' words.

 

"Doesn't it look like the monster's tracks are repeating itself?" Caria suggested, as she stopped to look at the big tracks. "And it seems like he was following ours, since we're also leaving tracks..."

 

"I can't believe we didn't notice this earlier!" Maggie growled, and kicked a rock. "That stupid Cabot, we finally know what the dumb monster is doing, and he's just off only God knows where!"

 

"Do not get frustrated, Maggie." Markov pleaded, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Let's turn around, and face the monster that's following us. I'm sure he's quite clueless if he hasn't figured this out already."

 

"That doesn't really matter, though..." Caira mumbled. "If he's strong, then we'll just die immediately."

 

"Don't lose hope!" Maggie said enthusiastically. "Who says we'd die immediately! I'm sure we'd put up a fight!"

 

"And if we died, it would be an honorable one." Markov included.

 

"Now listen here," Maggie hissed at Markov, "we don't wanna die, alright? So if you're so into dying, try to protect us with your life."

 

"Now, now, don't be so stubborn." Markov chuckled. "We must look out for ourselves, and our teammates. If I was left behind, even if I do want to die an honorable death, you would still come for me... right?"

 

"Course I would!" Maggie said. 

 

"Me too...." Caira murmured.

 

"This is getting to pathetic..." Wraith growled under her breath as she drew closer, getting ready to strike. And because she was so into getting these humans destroyed, her tail accidentally whacked a tree and it toppled over, just that easily.

 

"What was that?!" Caira said, becoming anxious and scared at the same time. She quickly ran behind Markov, going for protection. 

 

"That couldn't have been the Goliath!" Maggie stated. "The Goliath isn't stealthy! Only the Wraith is!" 

 

"T-Then... there's t-two monsters?" Caira asked, getting even more frightened. 

 

"We don't know that for sure..." Maggie gulped, and stood still, but got out her weapon anyway. Caira did the same, and Markov already had his weapon out a long time ago, being alert. 

 

"You know," Wraith said in a haunting voice, so she could drain the courage away from her prey. "Your buddy, the other hunter, he's dead. Apparently a friend of mine, Goliath, killed him. Ate him whole. I couldn't even find the bones..."

 

"I-It can talk?" Caira stuttered, looking around herself. Everyone kept glancing in all directions, trying to find the monster in the forest. The huddled their backs together. 

 

"It? How rude," Wraith chuckled in a deep voice. "And don't you dare think I'm lying... 'cause I'm not. If you would like, we could wait patiently for Goliath to come and rip you to shreds. Personally, I wouldn't mind. I don't want to get myself dirty."

 

"Hey!" Maggie shouted out with determination. "You're the Wraith, aren't you?"

 

"Correct..." Wraith hissed.

 

"And you're saying that the Goliath is here, with you?" Maggie confirmed.

 

"Yes..." Wraith replied.

 

"So that makes it two monsters... are you fucken kidding me?" Maggie cursed, and pointed her weapon in all directions.

 

"No, no, silly girl," Wraith said in a dark voice, "there isn't two monsters... there's all five. We've been waiting patiently for a good snack like you to come along... the others are just chilling, I suppose, and are soon going to watch as we feed upon you. Of course, they'll join in on the fun soon enough --"

 

"LET'S FIGHT TO THE DEATH!" Markov shouted out of nowhere, which startled everyone including the Wraith.

 

"IT ISN'T FAIR IF YOU HIDE LIKE THAT, OH MIGHTY WRAITH!" Markov yelled proudly. "LET'S HAVE A FAIR FIGHT!"

 

"A fair fight, eh?" Wraith giggled. "Sure thing, you weakling." 

 

Wraith was determined enough to face these measly pebbles on their own, and so she revealed herself. Immediately, Maggie activated the dome. 

 

"YOU FUCKEN BRATS!" Wraith screeched and hurled herself at the humans, ready to attack. 

 

 


	7. Death Of Another Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's just a little bit of action tho :P  
> Sorry, I'm a HORRIBLE DESCRIBER I KNOW  
> Just gotta wait for tomorrow (no promises that I'll post tomorrow tho :3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, sorry for everyone who loves Trapjaw and that he got... you know. Won't spoil cuz you probably read the notes and Summary BEFORE you read the pages I've laid out for you X3  
> I know, I loved Trapjaw too....  
> BUT IM SORRY IT HAD TO HAPPEN OKAY XD

"Tricked the Wraith, eh?" Maggie laughed as she aimed at the Wraith with her Machine Pistol. It was the main weapon that she used and took out earlier. "I can't believe you actually exposed yourself. Now you're trapped."

 

"It isn't like this dome will stay up forever..." Wraith smirked. "And besides... the more I hurt the source, the shorter the duration of time it will be held. By the way... the source is you." Immediately after she said those words she hurled herself at Maggie, who kept shooting her Machine Pistol like crazy. Caira switched to her Healing Grenade Launcher, and shot it at Maggie. It exploded, but not with damage, but with health. It took effect on Maggie almost right after it had been blasted, and she felt like all her pain vanished, which it did.

 

"Tch," Wraith hissed at Caira, and slithered over towards her. She did a Warp Blast, which made the Wraith quickly teleport and explode a shock of energy that paralyzed Caira and gave her a huge amount of pain. She collapsed, and looked at the monster warily. 

 

"I'm already g-going to d-die...?" Caira stuttered, and closed her eyes with tears falling down her face. 

 

"Yes, you are!" Wraith growled and was about to claw at Caira, but unfortunately Markov blocked the attack, and took the damage instead. He fell onto his knees, but slowly got up, with a huge gash of blood on his chest. His armor was already done and damaged for good.

 

"Personally," Markov began, "I've been wanting to fight the Goliath since he seems to be more tougher and would give me more of an honorable death. But you, Wraith, seem quite strong. I like it! Let's fight to the death, shall we?"

 

"Hmmm, interesting." Wraith gave a cruel smile. "I've never seen anyone so happy to see their life flash before them... I like you. I shall give you a quick death, unlike your comrades. They will die a horrible one. Definitely won't be honorable."

 

"If I die with my allies being in more danger, it won't be honorable at all," Markov stated. "So I'll have to kill you."

 

He raised his Lightning Gun, and aimed it directly at Wraith. With all his might, he blasted it and it took a huge amount of damage on Wraith, who struggled to remain calm and focus ahead of her.

 

"Quite the gun, you've got there." Wraith complimented, trying not to show fear, even though she was flinching. "I'LL JUST HAVE TO DESTROY IT!"

 

She lunged at Markov, going Super Nova. It made her quicker as a bolt of light surrounded them, and they clashed. Maggie just stared with shock as she ran towards Caira's aid. Thankfully for them, she was still breathing, but it seemed that she was slowly dying too. She saw that the Wraith couldn't take any more damage and hid somewhere in the dome. She made a clone of herself and then turned invisible. Even if it is just a clone, the hunters had to fight it until the time limit finished. 

 

"The dome will be done in about two minutes and thirty seconds," Maggie informed the others. Caira was still on the ground, and unconscious. "And we need to help Caira."

 

"Why don't we use her medic on her? I'm sure she has a first-aid kit." Markov suggested, and saw to it that she did have a first-aid kit. He grabbed it quickly and opened it, seeing that there were bandages. He used them to cover up all Caira's wounds. 

 

"What are you doing?!" Maggie snarled at Markov.

 

"What? I'm helping her."

 

"No you aren't!" Maggie facepalmed herself. "She might have an infection! We need to get the dirt off of her. Maggie unwrapped the bandages and wiped the dirt off, hoping that the infection hasn't already reached her. She looked around in the first-aid kit and saw that there was a water bottle. Quickly taking that out, she splashed a little bit of the water on each part of her wound, then closed it up with the bandages. 

 

"She better not die on me." Maggie hoped, and looked at the time to see how much time they had left before the dome was finished. "Only fourty seconds..."

 

"Let's find the monster quickly!" Markov shouted, and stood up, walking away from Caira.

 

"Wait, Markov! But what about Caira?" Maggie asked with a bit of hesitation in her voice. "We can't just leave her!"

 

"We aren't."

  
"Yes, but Wraith could still attack Caira when we're searching for her. I know that she's trapped in a dome, but the dome still covers a lot of area!" Maggie insisted, and looked at Caira with fear in her eyes. "Please don't die... we'll get out of here soon."

 

"Oh?" Wraith cooed all of a sudden, which startled Maggie and Markov. They looked around themselves, but it just seemed that the voice was coming from all around them. 

 

"Your friend, that other hunter, was slaughtered and eaten whole by Goliath," Wraith informed. "Don't you care about him? You said, 'We'll get out of here soon... but you never included alive, you know? I'm pretty sure you didn't."

 

"What --" Maggie began, but was interrupted by Wraith's eerie voice.

 

"Now, now, let me do the talking." Wraith hissed. "Your ally, who is now dead, wanted to leave alive, I'm sure. Expect that other friend of yours... I'm sure you called him Markov... correct?"

 

Maggie bit her bottom lip and held her Machine Pistol high. "Don't you dare think of making any attacks on Caira.

 

"I won't, I won't." Wraith reassured. "I'll let my friend Goliath, here, have all the fun."

 

"Here?" Maggie narrowed her eyes and looked around himself. "What do you mean, here?"

 

"Oh, haven't you noticed?" Wraith chuckled. "Goliath already entered the dome a long time ago."

 

"WHAT?!" Maggie backed a few steps, and stared at Markov with fear in her eyes. "We're gonna die, Markov! I don't wanna die..." Tears streamed down her face, and she bent over, looking around herself. Then she jolted straight up, looking around for someone very dear.

 

"What's the matter, are you looking for Goliath as he stares at you with intense hunger? You can't find him, that's how measly and pathetic you are!" Wraith laughed manically, drowning Maggie in despair. 

 

"I-I'm not looking for Goliath..." Maggie stammered. "W-Where's T-Trapjaw...?" 

 

"Oh, Trapjaw! Is that your pet that followed you this entire time?" Wraith snickered. "Goliath just ate him. Or her. Doesn't matter. But Goliath munched onto that wild animal as he entered this dome. You see, that stupid dog was yapping all over the place and he had to make the dog quiet in order to not be found -- orders from the great and wicked Wraith, of course. He's too clueless to even figure that out. And Goliath, I know I just insulted you but please don't roar we don't want your location revealed."

 

"YOU BITCH!" Maggie screeched at the top of her lungs, dropped her Machine Pistol. She clutched onto her hair, screaming all over the place. Even Markov found her screaming quite annoying and unbearable, so he dropped his Lightning Gun and covered his ears. 

 

"Yes, yes," Wraith smiled. "And now it's your turn." 


	8. Hunters Be Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OWMAWDIWHDAOSDHWIOASDOHWAOSHDIDH  
> IM SOWWY OKAY... MARKOV WAS MEH FAV TOO BUT IT DID SAY IN THE WARNING SECTION THAT THERE WERE MAJOR CHARACTER DEATHS SO DONT BLAME ME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh... hope you liked it? XD

Goliath still had to wait at one of the very corners of the dome, smacking his lips hungrily.

 

"I wanna eat already..." he mumbled, waiting impatiently and staring at the hunters with intense eyes. "They look so yummy..."

 

"Be patient." Wraith's clone snapped. Wraith's true form was actually pretty close to the hunters, so the humans could hear her, of course. Although she was invisible to the naked eye, she was still awfully cautious. She used a clone to communicate with Goliath in case he does something stupid or she would let him attack.

 

"Let me just drive them deep into insanity," Wraith's clone said. "It's working with the girl, but the male, or Markov, isn't being affected at all. He sure does wanna die an honorable death... wonder why he doesn't have any fear, though. He hasn't been faking it this whole time that's for sure."

 

"Just drive them into insanity or whatever and let me eat them!" Goliath said with a low growl, edging closer towards the hunters. 

 

"Be patient." Wraith's clone cooed, and looked back at the hunters. "My true form is taking care of them right now. Just give her, I mean me, a few more minutes. I'm sure you can wait that long."

 

"Fine. But what about the others? I wanna see them watch happily as I eat these pathetic humans alive." Goliath gazed at the ceiling of the dome with pleasant, brutal, thoughts. 

 

"They should be coming." Wraith's clone informed. "After all, when a dome appears it kinda itches our senses since a huge about of area of the forest is locked away. So hopefully those idiots noticed. By the way, you're an idiot too."

 

"I can tell by the way you're --"

 

"I WILL FUCKEN RIP YOU TO SHREDS!" Maggie screamed, and finally grabbed her Machine Pistol. Not even taking aim, she started shooting the bullets in every direction, but the bullets weren't able to penetrate through all the trees in the way. Maggie, however, didn't care in the slightest and kept on shooting till she was out of ammo. Fortunately for Wraith (not the clone), she could easily just whack the bullets away every time they reached her face. And she did it all without making a single noise.

 

"Maggie!" Markov pleaded, putting a hand on her shoulder and lowering her gun. "You've just wasted all your ammo! Here, let me give you my Assault Rifle." He handed over a huge gun with plenty of ammo in it, far more than a regular Assault Rifle. Maggie held it steady, and glared at Markov. 

 

"You aren't mad that Trapjaw died?" Maggie hissed, and clutched the Assault Rifle tightly with tears falling down her cheeks. 

 

"Of course I do." Markov sighed. "And screaming won't help him. We'll avenge him by getting rid of these pesky monsters."

 

" _Pesky?_ " Maggie growled. "They aren't pesky! They're the most brutal and ugly creatures of the planet! I hope they rot in hell for the sins they've committed! They killed Trapjaw, my one and only friend! No one is allowed to do that! I WANT TO RIP THEM APART!"

 

"Maggie, calm down." Markov begged. "Caira here is dying, and you screaming is just making it worse."

 

At that statement Maggie immediately calmed down and looked over at Caira, to see that her expression hardened with annoyance. 

 

"I'm so sorry, Caira. I just got mad." Maggie bent down and shook Caira a few times, only to see that Caira was still unconscious but still couldn't bear the sound of Maggie's screeching.

 

"Now, let's fight --"

 

"FINALLY!" Goliath chuckled and came out of the forest, looking at the hunters in the eye. "I'll be able to eat --"

 

Goliath stopped, and sniffed around. He felt like he was completely free, and that nothing could stop him. He wondered why and saw that the dome was already done for, and that they could run away any time they wanted to.

 

"Usually, the monster would be the one to run away..." Goliath snickered, and turned his head back towards the hunters. "But I think the hunters plan on running."

 

The hunters stared at Goliath with fright, but just a little bit of astonishment since the monster was speaking their language. They were completely dumbfounded and speechless, including with horror. Without saying a word, they scampered away with Markov picking up Caira in the process. They ran and ran but they were too slow since Goliath just leaped above them and landed right across their faces.

 

"Now, now," Goliath said with a sly smile, "you think I'd let you get away?"

 

"Please, please, PLEASE!" Maggie cried, backing away. "I don't want to die! Especially since Trapjaw died! I want to avenge him!"

 

"Then avenge him," Goliath leaned closer. "By fighting me. Even though you'd end up brutally slaughtered." 

 

Goliath just shrugged his shoulders and laughed his head off as he stomped closer. "Night night."

 

He opened his mouth and fire came out, blasting all over the forest with the trees burning. Markov activated his shield and quickly pulled Maggie into it, still grasping Caira tightly. 

 

"Hold on." Markov ordered and Maggie did exactly as he said. Markov then turned around and ran for dear life. Personally, Markov wanted to just turn around and face the monster, but he still had a good heart. A very good one. He cared for his allies more than just fighting to the death with a honorable death. That would just be selfish! 

 

Markov continued running at a pace so great, but was interrupted when the Wraith appeared in front of them. Wraith snapped her claws together (somehow don't ask me how) and her clone disappeared, but the hunters couldn't even care about that in the least.

 

"We aren't going to let you run away, measly humans." Wraith snarled as she slithered closer, and went Super Nova. She turned bright and snapped her claws at the hunters so many times, clawing Markov's shields and throwing them back towards Goliath. Markov accidentally dropped Caira and she rolled on the ground, then stopped right in front of the Wraith. Slowly, the Wraith opened her claws up and picked up the medic. Then a smile appeared on her face.

 

"DON'T HURT HER!" Maggie pleaded as Markov's shield was dispelled. Goliath edged closer towards the two hunters, with Maggie losing all hope. To Markov, the fight only just begun but he knew that he was going to end in failure.

 

"Don't hurt her? Like hell! I'm just going to toy with her first, and see the crying expression on your face." Wraith giggled evilly as she began juggling Caira. The Wraith was so huge that if Caira was dropped from that height she would definitely break most of her bones. 

 

"Let's just hope I'm good at juggling!" Wraith chuckled as she threw Caira in the air and caught her with her other claws, being careful not to stab her accidentally. 

 

"Please don't drop her..." Maggie begged.

 

"Can I just eat the girl?" Goliath grumbled as he stomped closer towards the hunters. Markov turned around and glared at Goliath with no fear in his eyes. 

 

"Eat me instead, but let the girl go." Markov requested as he stepped closer. "Okay? Just leave her alone, and leave Caira alone too! I'll let you eat me. I'm quite yummy... I think."

 

"HAHAHAHA!" Goliath laughed and clutched his stomach (that's how funny it was to him XD), rolling onto the ground which created a few small earthquakes. 

 

"That's new and funny!" Goliath cackled as he raised himself. "I've never seen anyone sacrifice themselves! But that's fine. But I'll take you up on your offer. It'll make Wraith happy too since she can see the pained expression on the girl's face!"

 

Goliath slowly opened his mouth and leaned towards Markov, with his bare teeth glistening brightly. 

 

"Now, wait just a second," Wraith hissed as she threw Caira into Maggie's arms, in which thankfully Maggie caught. "You also have to  _never_  come back here again. Understood? No more hunters -- let us be peaceful and not harm any of you anymore. So stop coming after us." 

 

"W-Wait..." Maggie fell onto her knees, staring at Markov. "Don't... please... I never agreed to this."

 

"It's fine, Maggie." Markov smiled. "Just live on."

 

And with that, Goliath snickered and closed his mouth, shocking the hunters a bit, and instead grabbed Markov and threw him inside his mouth. He chewed furiously with Maggie watching a few bones and blood drip down from Goliath's mouth. 

 

"Yum."


	9. Lies, Lies, And Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! CLIFFHANGER BITCHESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol plz don't hate me iwanttolive XD

"Did you sense that dome?" Gorgon asked the others as she perked her head up. 

 

"Yeah," Kraken replied. "Do you think Wraith got caught?"

 

"Nah, it's more likely Goliath. Let's go check it out and help him." Gorgon decided, and crawled over a few boulders. "Come on!"

 

"We're going to help Goliath?" Behemoth groggily rose himself, and hobbled onto the boulder that Gorgon was on. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

 

"But Wraith's going to head that way too, since she was searching for him." Gorgon persisted. "And the hunters are there, so let's just finish them off! With five monsters we'd surely win."

 

"That's true..." Behemoth took a deep breath. "Okay, let's go. KRAKEN GET UP."

 

"Argh... huh?" Kraken already fell asleep about five seconds ago, and jolted himself up. "Right, right. Let's get going."

 

* * *

 

 

"Should we really listen to this dead hunter's demand?" Goliath asked Wraith as he swallowed Markov completely with Maggie staring in shock.

 

"Yes," Wraith replied. "After all, he was quite honorable. I respect that. So we shall listen. But I really do wanna kill this whore. She did call me a bitch after all, and had the true intention of killing me. In fact, she's the one I wish to kill the most."

 

"Is that so?" Goliath said greedily as he walked up to Maggie. "Then, we don't have to listen to that human after all --"

 

"Just listen anyhow," Wraith sighed. "And let this bitch go. I'm quite outraged myself. I rather let that yapping dog go."

 

Maggie turned around and glared at Wraith with intense eyes when she mentioned the two words, "yapping dog."

 

"And we also have to let another hunter go -- the one that's unconscious." Goliath grumbled as he stared at Caira. "What a ripoff. I don't think we should listen to him, Wraith! They'll just send in reinforcements!"

 

"They better not," Wraith hissed, and slithered up to Maggie. "Listen, you bitch. You better say that we were killed, but you and that unconscious one were the only survivors. But you completed your task anyhow. Unfortunately, your 'Trapjaw' died too, but who cares anyhow. Just tell them that the mission is complete, and you don't need to send anyone else in."

 

"DON'T YOU DARE JUST BLOW OF TRAPJAW!" Maggie screamed, and spit onto Wraith's tail.

 

"Hey, hey," Goliath said in an angry tone as he stomped over to Maggie and Caira. "Don't you wanna live? After all, Markov did sacrifice himself just to save his allies. Or would you let him be in vain? As much as I want to kill you, it was his demand. And I'll respect that."

 

"You did wanna eat her anyway, though." Wraith recalled.

 

"SHUT UP!" Goliath growled, but it seemed like he was embarrassed. Maggie was quite astonished from this, but tried not to show it. She was still outraged that they killed Cabot (even though he was a traitor), Markov, and even her best friend, Trapjaw. Caira was still alive, which was a relief, but still not good enough. She wished she never applied for this, and just went home.

 

"Just let me go..." Maggie said hoarsely and put Caira in her arms. "We'll never bother you again... promise."

 

Maggie carried Caira and walked into the forest, then to the center. There was the big machine over there, and she went to it. She stood in front of the circular device.

 

"The Power Relay," Maggie whispered to herself as she went up to it. She slowly placed Caira down, and touched the Power Relay's core. "If it was destroyed, we would have been defeated. It appears that there are scratches, so surely the monsters already encountered this. Wonder where the other monsters are -- she did say that there were five. Of course I have to notify the others about this, but say we completed the mission anyhow. Just one lie."

 

Maggie quickly glanced around herself to see if anyone heard her, which fortunately no one didn't. The monsters weren't near her at all, until she felt a presence. A presence of three, big creatures. She immediately thought that those must be the other three monsters out of the five monster group. Her eyes were filled with fright as she looked all over, completely forgetting about Caira.

 

"There you are," a voice snickered. Maggie turned around, and saw the Kraken. He was looked so big and wise. Maggie stumbled over herself and fell on her bottom, staring at the Kraken in fright.

 

"Wait, wait!" Maggie pleaded. "The Wraith, and the Goliath, promised that they would let me go! Consult to them, and they'll prove it! Please, just go ask them! I'll remain here, promise!"

 

The Kraken had no eyebrows, but it seemed as if he raised one in suspicion.

 

"Eh, whatever." the Kraken chuckled. "I can kill you any time I want to anyhow."

 

He flew off towards the recently placed dome. Out the corner of her eye, she saw the Behemoth and the Gorgon follow the Kraken. They both stared at Maggie with intense eyes, but ignored her. They continued following the Kraken.

 

Maggie shook her head then remembered Caira. She ran over to her, and shook her awake.

 

"Huh? Ugh..." Caira put a hand on her forehead as she woke up groggily. "What happened? I barely remember anything..."

 

"Please don't tell me you have amnesia," Maggie sighed as she held Caira's hand. "But, uh, Caira, this will definitely be big and frightening news." Maggie swallowed hard as she stared at Caira's eyes. "Please don't panic much."

 

"Um... okay."

 

"Good." Maggie gulped. "Markov... is dead. He sacrificed himself to save both of us. Trapjaw is also dead. Since I'm not sure if you have amnesia or what, I'll also include that Cabot died, even though you should already know that. The monsters agreed to let us go, and the Power Relay is completely safe."

 

 "M-Markov... sacrificed h-himself...?" Caira stammered as tears went down from her eyes. "H-HE... DID?"

 

"Please, calm down."

 

"How can I calm down?!" Caira yelled as she rose herself and bent down, touching her knees. "I'M GONNA GO CRAZY!" Caira slowly looked at Maggie, who seemed perfectly fine but had bags under her eyes.

 

"How are you so calm...?"

  
"You seriously think I'm calm?" Maggie snarled. "Of course I'm not! I've been crying and screaming this whole time, but I realized that it just annoyed you and it was disturbing you! Ugh, whatever! I'm trying to remain as calm as I can right now. But lemme call the others."

 

Maggie got out her phone and dialed in the Organization's number. The phone rung three times, then they answered.

 

"Hello? How is your mission? Did it go well?" the pilot asked.

 

"Yes and no." Maggie replied, having Caira staring at her with shock.  _What do you mean yes and no? It went horribly! What possibly went right for a yes?!_ Caira thought.

 

"We've killed the monsters. Apparently there was only two, the Wraith and the Goliath." Maggie informed. "We managed, but there were deaths. Cabot and Markov died, with Caira and me alive. This is Maggie speaking, sir. Caira was unconscious the whole battle, so she doesn't know that we killed the monsters. And she also seemed to bang her head somewhere so she might tell you false information."

 

"Is that so?" the pilot asked suspiciously. "Okay, then. May I speak to Caira?"

 

"Of course." Maggie handed the phone over to Caira, and she took it, glaring at Maggie. She was furious that Maggie told those lies.  _Why though? Is it because she wants to get the money? Maggie was never greedy! The greedy one was Cabot! Or is it because of something else? If so, then what?!_ Caira thought as she clutched the phone tightly.

 

"Caira, is that you?" the pilot asked in a cautious voice.

 

"Yes, this is me." Caira replied. She looked over at Maggie, who was crossing her fingers.  _If Maggie is lying, there has to be a good reason. Guess I'll lie too then. But I'll force her to explain!_ Caira thought.

 

"Caira, did you kill the two monsters? The Wraith and the Goliath?" the pilot asked warily. 

 

"Yes, we did. But three people died." Caira repeated. 

 

"Three? Don't you mean only Markov and Cabot?" the pilot asked quizzically.

 

"What about Trapjaw!? He played a big role in this!" Caira shouted in the phone, and saw that Maggie's hands were curled into a fist. She was also mad that the pilot didn't even seem to notice that Trapjaw was vital to this mission.

 

"Oh, yeah, yeah, Trapjaw. Completely forgot. Sorry." the pilot apologized, but Caira could tell he was faking it. But she didn't want to get in anymore trouble, so she remained silent.

 

"Are you going to pick us up?" Caira asked.

 

"No."

 

"What?! Why not?!" Caira screamed.

 

"Because... we can't have any survivors." the pilot said in a cruel voice, and hanged up the phone. 


	10. Tormented

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW ITS BRUTAL BUT IM SURE IN THE BEGINNING I SAID THAT IT WOULD BE BRUTALLLLLLLLLLLLLL  
> SO DUNT BLAME ME FOLKS  
> idontwanttodie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know right now it's confusing, but soon it will all connect :3  
> Btw sorry that I haven't been posting for a while.... I was working on the Mysterious Goddess Book  
> sowwy ;(

"W-What...?" Caira stammered, dropping the phone. She slowly turned around and looked at Maggie with horror.

 

"What's wrong? What did he say?" Maggie asked, walking up to Caira and putting her hands on her shoulders. "What did he say?"

 

"He said.... they don't w-want any s-survivors..." Caira stuttered, still looking at her with terror.

 

"That's really strange. I can't believe we've been betrayed." Maggie cursed under her breath, then changed her expression to a happy grin. "But don't worry, we'll make it out of this situation alive."

 

"Why are you so c-calm...?" Caira asked, shoving Maggie's hands away and stepped a tiny bit away. "I mean, we're going to be stuck here! With these monsters! Surely if we get stuck here long enough, they'll forget about their 'promise' or 'deal' they made and eat us! There's no way they'll just let us live! We're doomed! We're going to die --"

 

Maggie calmly walked up to Caira and slapped her across the face, glaring into her eyes. "Don't lose hope. Even Trapjaw was braver than you."

 

"I-I'm s-sorry..." Caira mumbled, looking downwards. "I'm just so afraid..."

 

"Of course you are, and so am I. Who wouldn't be? Otherwise you wouldn't even be human if you weren't scared." Maggie smiled, then heard the shaking of a few bushes. She took a glance around, ignoring that Caira was crying. 

 

"Hey, you're stuck here?" a voice said nastily, roaming above them. "Then we might as well eat you early!"

 

Maggie looked upwards and saw the Kraken toppling on top of them. She quickly moved out of the way, but completely forgot to drag Caira. She was crushed underneath the Kraken's feet. Maggie raged with angry, but also fear. She was furious that another one of her allies died, but she feared that Caira might still be alive. No, actually, she wanted Caira to be alive. But then Caira would feel the pain of being crushed by the Kraken's feet. That made her rage even more. No matter how calm she acted, she was the most desperate one to get out of this situation. 

 

"Looky, looky." the Kraken cackled. "You know, usually I'm the lazy type, but I can't act like that before my guests! And it appears that this crying human is still alive! Do you feel the pain of being crushed by me, pathetic one?"

 

"STOP! PLEASE! YOU PROMISED TO LET US LIVE!" Maggie screamed, with tears flooding her face.

 

"Yes, that's true. But I overheard your conversation. Didn't this crying human say, 'The pilot said that they don't want any survivors.' I'm sure she said that." the Kraken repeated, looking downwards and staring at the bleeding Caira. She was moaning in pain and wished that she would just die already. Shed didn't want to feel this pain anymore.

 

"I'll allow her to be tormented." the Kraken decided. "By watching you die. You piss me off the most. I've met up with the Wraith and the Goliath, and they both didn't like you as well, but that honorable one wanted you to be alive. We were nice enough to let that happen. But now that we know you're going to be stuck here forever, it just irritates me leaving you alive. I rather let this crying human live, because it's fun to watch her cry. Not you, though. You just make me **mad**." 

 

"N-No... let me live! Y-You promised..."

 

"But what about this human?"

 

"Just kill her already!"

 

"Hey, crying human, do you hear that? She doesn't care about you. She just wants to live, by sacrificing others. She wants you to die in her place."

 

"That's not true! I want to end her suffering! You keep tormenting her and crushing her! If I was in her place, I rather die than be tortured!"

 

"Is that so? Then why don't you  **DIE WITH THIS GIRL?** " the Kraken lunged himself at Maggie, and used his claws to rip her arms off. A pool of blood appeared, and Maggie was slowly dying.

 

"But of course, I'll be tormenting you until you can take no more." the Kraken added, doing a clean cut of cutting of her right leg. She shrieked in pain, and watched the Kraken in horror. 

 

 _Who knew these monsters were so brutal?_ Maggie thought, trying to suck in all the pain.

 

"Now let's cut off your left leg!" the Kraken shouted gleefully, and did a clean cut of the left leg. She again screamed out in pain, for she had no arms or legs. All that remained was her head and body. She wondered what kind of other horrific things the monster would do to her. So she closed her eyes and let it all happen.

 

* * *

 

 

"I wonder why Kraken went off," Gorgon asked the others, who just shrugged in agreement. 

 

"He seemed quite anxious," Behemoth added, looking off in the direction that the Kraken went towards.

 

"I'm sure he followed the remaining hunters," Wraith assumed. "But he shouldn't kill them. After all, I did tell him that we should leave the humans alive, because of someone's will."

 

"That's my type of human, actually." Goliath said, which surprised everyone. First time he ever complimented anyone. Especially a human. "Not that will of leaving the human alive, though. That just pisses me off. I like how fearless and strong he was. I wish those pesky humans weren't there! Then we could have fought! I wanted to see his strength."

 

"I never knew you were so nice, Goliath." Gorgon smirked.

 

"SHUT UP, UGLY-FACE!" Goliath snapped.

 

"Ugly face? You have the ugly face." Gorgon spat back.

 

"No one likes spiders! And you're a mutated one!" 

 

"Shut up, dirt bag."

 

"You have such sucky comebacks."

 

"I swear, one day I'm going to tie you up in one of my webs and slowly rip you apart."

 

"I can easily rip webs with my fire --"

 

" **AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!** "

 

"Hm?" Goliath turned his way towards the direction. It was where Kraken went.

 

"Hey, Wraith," Behemoth said, "I think Kraken is killing the humans. He's completely disobeying your orders."

 

"Why?! I know he's a stupid lazy guy, but he's the most obedient one!" Wraith yelled. "Um, you too, Behemoth." He just rolled his eyes.

 

"Let's go check on him, then." Gorgon recommended and took off first towards that direction. Eventually, everyone made it there, staring at Kraken ripping Maggie slowly apart, and crushing Caira at the same time. 

 

"KRAKEN!" Wraith screech nearly pierced everyone's ears. "You disobeyed my order! I said specifically  _not_ to kill the humans! And you're doing the complete opposite!" 

 

"If you would let me explain," the Kraken sighed as he took his leg off of Caira and stepped away from Maggie's chopped up body. "Actually, they've been betrayed. Their supporters left them, and they're now stuck here, forever. So I thought, 'Why don't we kill them, then?' Come on, I can't be the only one who's thinking about this."

 

"Nah, you aren't!" Goliath agreed, walking up to the tortured bodies. "I want to burn them alive! Let's see how much pain that is to them!"

 

"They're stuck here? Forever?" Wraith repeated, slithering closer towards Kraken. "Are you sure?"

 

"Yeah, I'm completely sure." Kraken replied. 

 

"Okay then," Wraith had a big grin on her face. "Everyone, eat up."


	11. Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty confusing...I KNOW I MADE IT LIKE THAT ON PURPOSE K  
> I'm gonna finish it on a cliffhanger  
> sorry peeps XD

Maggie didn't care. She actually wanted to die. Better than being tortured. But she had the feeling it wasn't going to end that well. The Goliath seemed pretty hyped up to burn them, so she just gave up all hope. And it seemed like they were voting on what to do, as if it was a game. To them it was, of course. And after they were done voting, or whatever they were doing, the Goliath seemed anxious and quickly walked up to Caira, opening his mouth. He probably got the most voted and now they would be burned to death. What's more horrible than this? Maggie is going to watch Caira die.... she can't believe in anything anymore. Now she actually feels envious for Cabot. She wished she was the first to die so she wouldn't have to see or deal with all this crap. But that's too late now. It's over. It's done. It's  **finished**.

 

"It's finished, eh?" Kraken chuckled as he hovered slightly above Maggie's chopped up body. She slowly opened her eyes using all her strength, and saw Kraken's hideous face and body. Did he read her mind? Maggie kept wondering if the Kraken always had that ability, or he just guessed.

 

"I'm actually starting to feel bad for ya, human." Kraken confessed as she slowly placed himself right by Maggie. "You know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna end your misery right here and now. Got anything to say? Oh, but of course it won't end the same for Caira. We need some entertainment. So care to sacrifice her be tormented or you? Choose."

 

Maggie slowly tilted her head towards Caira, and saw that she was being crushed underneath Goliath's foot. But she didn't care anymore. She was way too desperate. Now Maggie's goal was to kill herself, or let these monsters kill her. In all honestly, she couldn't give any fucks about Caira anymore. Now it's just a matter of death, and who earns less pain.

 

"Kill me. Torment Her." Maggie managed to utter out, and Kraken cackled.

 

"Did you hear that, Caira? Maggie left you in despair! You're going to be tormented, and she's just gonna die peacefully! Man, humans these days! Hilarious!" Kraken laughed his head off while Maggie watched Caira stare at her in fear. She knew that Caira was going to die in agony knowing that Maggie didn't care for her anymore, but she was going to die anyway. Everyone has regrets. And like Kraken said, her death was painless. She couldn't see Caira's death, unfortunately, but she knows that she died. All the hunters were eliminated. But what she hates was the mystery that was still unsolved. Why did that pilot say those words? It confused her greatly. But that doesn't matter. Nothing does now that she's dead. If your'e dead, all your troubles and pain cease to exist. Or that's just what Maggie says. 

 

Because in a few moments, she jolted her head upwards to see herself in the pilot's ship with all her allies, getting ready to jump below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone, THIS IS FINISHED.  
> There are no more series, I deleted that. It's WAYYYY TOO RANDOM.  
> I was trying to make it like "Life is Strange," if you know that game.  
> Thanks for reading tho X3  
> And yeah, leaving it on a cliffhanger. I don't really wanna change the story without you guys knowing.   
> SORRY


End file.
